Man Born from Beast
by adodcefa
Summary: What if Lucian's mother hadn't been capture by the Death Dealers there by Lucian not being born in captivity. how will the story turnout?
1. Chapter 1

Man Born From Beast

This basically an A/U what if story

What if Lucian's mother hadn't been capture by the Death Dealers there by Lucian not being born in captivity. How will his life be like growing up with his mother and a pack of wild lycans. How will he meet Sonja, will he meet Sonja? Will he infect others? Will the vampires ever find out about him? Will he even know how to speak like a normal human? How will the story turnout? So many questions?

Any ideas that you might have or wish to see PM or review me and I'll see what I can do. First chapter will soon be up.

adodcefa


	2. Chapter 2

**Man Born from Beast**

**Okay then this is my first chapter of man born from beast hope you like it.**

**Chapter one:**

**The female lycans and their cubs were running as fast as they could running towards the direction of the rising Sun as were the orders of their pack leader. The males were fighting the bloodsuckers (vampires) in order to give them time to escape using the landscape to their advantage against the horse riding bloodsuckers. Even though the males were doing their best to hold back the bloodsuckers but there were too many of them with their swords, spears, and arrows made of silver the only weakness that lycans have capturing them, torturing them, and killing most of them.**

**Monark, mate of the pack leader, could hear bloodsuckers on their horses chasing her and her remaining pack. She looked up towards the horizon and then back at the 60bloodsuckers chasing them. The sun would not come out for another hour and if she and her pack didn't find a way to escape then they too would be captured and killed that was something that Monark was not about to let happen. Below them several hundred feet was the raging river then an idea came to her.**

**"_everyone grab a cub don't let go and jump into the river when I tell me to_." Monark roared looking back once more at the bloodsuckers that were getting closer and closer. She grabbed a cub and threw him on her back ordering him not to let go.**

**"_Ready_," she said looking back at the bloodsuckers who had their bows and arrows pointing at them. "_JUMP_!" She roared as to arrows began to fly. She jumped off the cliff watching the others do the same landing on the cold freezing water below letting the strong current take them as far away from the bloodsuckers and hopefully somewhere safe. Monark just hope that her mate had been able to escape for she did not want him to miss the birth of their soon-to-be born cub.**

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for re-posting this story but for some reason it didn't want to load<br>**

**So what you think. Good, not good, any spelling mistakes just to me. Review or PM me thank you for reading.**

**any ideas that you would like to see pm me or review me  
><strong>

**Adodcefa**


	3. Chapter 3

Man Born from Beast

Chapter two:

Monark hadn't always been a beast like she was now. She had once been human, the daughter of a pig farmer some 200 years ago. She became friends with the son of her father's enemy, fell in love, and secretly married him. When both of their parents found out they were cast out and disowned. Jason, her husband, had been able to find them both a job on the neighboring village east of theirs. For two years he had lived happily, she had come pregnant gave birth to a daughter that sadly the baby had been a stillborn. Everything change one night when a white wolf like beast at Tech the bill each they were leaving; destroying everything, biting and killing both humans and animals alike.

Jason had grabbed her hand leading her through the woods away from the village and the savage beast. Before they knew it the white beast was in front of them. It had grabbed Jason first biting his shoulder and ripping off a chunk of flesh and doing the same to her before going back to finish destroying the village. Jason grabbed her hand and held her close to him and the two of them passed out due to the loss of blood. she woke up to immense pain and screams of agony from Jason that were soon joined by hers.

That night they transformed into the beasts were today. Their bones began to break, rearranged, and heal themselves. Their arms becoming longer thicker, their hands becoming razor-sharp claws, and her feet becoming talon like. There are noses all away down to the mouth grew into snouts, their teeth becoming pointy sharp, and her screams turning into painful howls. Their bodies began to grow, their skin turning as black as night, and thick black hair growing all over their bodies. That was the last time they were human.

A little was over two centuries since that night, a month after Monark and the remainder of her pack had escape the bloodsuckers by jumping in to the river that she felt the first pain of labor.

So what do you think. like it, hate it (please don't) write to me. Tell of any ideas that you might have, who knows they might be better than mine.


End file.
